marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = John Grey (father), Elaine Grey (mother) Sara Grey (sister) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Instructor, adventurer | Education = High School graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Avi Arad; Rick Ungar; Bob Forward | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 1 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Jean Grey is very beautiful and popular. She possesses telepathy and telekinesis, initially only being able to move objects with her mind that she would normally be able to move by hand. Professor X, later trained her to use and refine these powers. When her powers surged, Jean found herself losing control, overhearing thoughts without effort. The X-Men helped her to regain control, leading her to form a psychic rapport with her teammate Scott Summers. After recently graduating from Bayville High, Jean has taken an instructor's position at the Institute. She is also currently romantically involved with Scott (Cyclops). Later on the Professor had seen an image of the Phoenix after the battle with Apocalypse that she lost control and became the Dark Phoenix. | Powers = Telekinesis: Jean can lift and control things with her mind, bigger and heavier are difficult for her to control though. Her telekinesis was originally limited to the point where levitating two people required significant effort. However after the sudden uncontrolled evolution of her powers her telekinetic ability improved dramatically evidenced by how she levitated two helicopters with little effort. Jean seemed to favour telekinesis as her primary offensive ability. * Force Fields: Jean can create force fields that can protect her from enemies. She can also use her force fields to push her enemies back with a force blast or create a dome around her. * Flight: She can levitate herself in the air using her telekinesis. Telepathy: She is capable of reading and controlling peoples thoughts. Not much use as an offensive power but she uses it if she needs information and can use it to knock someone out. * Astral Projection: Using Cerebro, Jean projected her mind onto the Astral Plane to battle an Apocalypse-possessed Professor X. On the Astral Plane, her mental shield resembled a giant phoenix. | Abilities = She is highly intelligent and athletic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Venus Terzo. * Her worst nightmare seems to be her losing control of her abilities. * The series X-Men: Evolution ended with glimpses of the future for various characters, and Jean was shown transforming into Dark Phoenix. Had the show been renewed for a fifth season, this subplot would have likely been further developed. * Rogue and Jean's feelings for Cyclops in Evolution closely matches Cyclops and Wolverine's feelings for Jean in the comics as Rogue expresses jealousy and resentment towards her for loving Scott like how Wolverine expresses jealousy towards Cyclops for loving Jean. | Trivia = * Jean is the second tallest female in the show. * Jean is the first character to have her powers growing and out of control. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джин Грей (11052) Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Grey Family Category:Phoenix Force